Sanji's Nigthmare
by yageni
Summary: Sanji sueña algo, algo que quizás no esté muy lejos de volverse realidad... y la sola idea le da escalofríos... Zoro Luffy *Shonen Ai*


One piece NO es mío y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. Y solo por si acaso algún incauto creer que saco dinero de esto: ¡despierten, esto es fanfiction!

Intenté hacer algo gracioso ¿parodia? no sé, la cuestión es que Sanji está un poco fuera de su personalidad, pero se justifica, eso creo. En caso que no concuerden con eso, o solo piensen distinto, pueden dejar un comentario al respecto, que para eso están.

Disfruten su lectura ¿?

Dedicado a Hessefan XD Sé que la pareja no te mueve un pelo, ¡pero esta Sanji! ¿? LOL

* * *

><p>Sanji, por una vez en su vida se acercó al espadachín sin intenciones de empezar una pelea. Pero se ve que no sabía que el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones, sino se habría guardado su genial idea…<p>

El primer integrante de la tripulación abrió los ojos al sentir una sombra sobre su cara, pero luego vio que era el rubio –¿Qué quieres cocinero de fonda? – y los cerró de nuevo.

Pobre cabeza de lechuga, tanto tiempo durmiendo al sol le había quemado las neuronas y ya ni insultos inteligentes le salían.

–¿No crees que alguien debería enseñarle una o dos cosas a Luffy acerca del sexo?

Todos en el barco habían estado sufriendo las preguntas del chico, lo peor era que por más que le contestaran no había forma de que este entendiera como iban las cosas.

El tipo de cabello verde se encogió de hombros, los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Qué diablos quería ese tipo de cejas ridículas que hiciera? ¿Leerle un libro sobre de dónde venimos?

–Tú eres su primer compañero de viaje. ¿Por qué no vas y le das una mano con eso? Llévalo a un burdel o algo...

–¿Y por qué no vas tú imbécil?

–Porque ese chico es tan tonto que da miedo, tú en cambio tienes su mismo nivel mental, seguro que dos idiotas se entienden mejor solos.

Eso era suficiente, no sólo le despertaba de su siesta, le tapaba el sol, le daba órdenes, encima le insultaba y ahora insultaba a su capitán.

Se puso de pie lentamente, el aura asesina de siempre presente en su persona en su máximo esplendor. Sí que estaba picado. El rubio se preparó para la lucha que solía desatarse cuando uno de ellos alcanzaba el límite de su paciencia.

–Ahora vas a ver, claro que voy a hacer algo, voy a hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo– pero para sorpresa de su rival, no sacó sus espadas ni atacó.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el chico, sentado felizmente en su puesto, en la popa del barco.

–Hey Luffy–el chico se dio vuelta de inmediato. –Baja un segundo– inocente como siempre este obedeció y bajó.

–¿Alguna vez te has besado con alguien?

Mierda que al cazador de piratas le gustaba ir rápido y al grano. El cigarrillo del rubio quedó colgando graciosamente de su labio inferior. Pero se recuperó mientras el chico hacía un esfuerzo por recordar.

–Sí, una vez en la aldea una chica me dio un beso.

–¿Usó la lengua?

Sanji no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿era necesario ser tan gráfico? Pero bueno, estaba hablando con Luffy, si no se era muy explícito en algunas cosas el crío tendía a mal interpretar las cosas o a no entender nada en absoluto.

–No– el chico de goma parecía un poco decepcionado por ese detalle.

–Y has hecho algo más con una chica ¿como acariciarla por debajo de la ropa?

–Ok, cabeza de cacto- su paciencia alcanzó su limite– ya es suficiente.

–Cállate –un brazo extendido, el índice señalándole acusadoramente–Tú querías que hiciera algo al respecto ¿verdad? Entonces, ahora te la aguantas ¿o vas a explicarle tú cómo son las cosas?

El rubio se quedó en el sitio, congelado. No sabía por qué, pero algo le impidió actuar como solía hacerlo. Luffy contestó la pregunta:

–Una vez, la misma chica me pidió que la tocara, primero por la parte de arriba y luego ella hizo que metiera mi mano en su falda, estaba mojado ahí abajo y luego se retorció e hizo ruidos raros y después de un rato de estar así, como que había corrido una carrera, se acomodó la ropa, me dio mi primer beso y se fue– se quitó el sombrero solo un instante, para poder rascarse la despeinada cabellera negra y se lo volvió a colocar– No me gustó –sacó la lengua en un mohín de disgusto– y además nunca estuve muy seguro de qué fue eso, creo que me usó para venirse– se encogió de hombros, despreocupado como siempre.

De pronto Zoro se acercó al oído de su capitán y dijo algo que el cocinero no llegó a escuchar.

Este notó con sorpresa como el muchacho enrojecía como un tomate y negaba con insistencia, para luego, frente a lo que parecía ser otra pregunta por parte del espadachín asentir de la misma manera, aún más colorado, siempre moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces.

Con la mente como embotada, notó que ambos cerraban los ojos y se acercaban peligrosamente. Para su estupor, Luffy y Zoro se besaban.

Primero sus labios sólo se apoyaban uno sobre el otro, pero luego la boca del mayor se entreabrió y el chico imitó el movimiento. ¿Por qué no podía quitar la vista? No tardaron mucho en asomar las lenguas y de ser un simple contacto paso a parecer lucha libre lingual. La mano callosa del espadachín se ubicó en la nuca del chico y este buscó aferrarse a la ropa de su nakama, para luego terminar abrazándole, como quién está al borde del precipicio aferrándose a las piedras. Querría irse ¡pero sus piernas no le respondían! Y si bien sus labios estaban tan pegados como les era posible, de vez en cuando cambiaban de posición y se podía ver por una fracción de segundo las rosadas lenguas de los dos entrelazadas en feroz lucha.

El rubio estaba shockeado por ese desenlace tan bizarro y tan poco esperado de su parte. Tanto que no atinó a hacer nada, pero nada de nada y eso incluía cerrar los ojos o irse de ahí. Su cuerpo no obedecía y en su mente se había armado tal revuelo, que mil y un pensamientos daban vueltas en esta, todos a un mismo tiempo, chocando unos con otros, no pudiendo elaborar nada.

Roronoa rompió el beso, y Sanji agradeció que no hubiera un delgado hilo de saliva yendo de una boca a otra. Este tomó a su capitán de la mano sonriendo feliz, quizás porque la cara del cocinero era un claro ejemplo de abatimiento, o quizás porque había besado a su capitán, tal vez ambas.

El chico le siguió con mansedumbre, la cara roja, al menos la parte de su rostro que se dejaba ver por debajo del sombrero.

–No olvides darme las gracias más tarde, pervertido de cocina, después de todo querías que resolviera este problema ¿cierto? – Se acercó y le susurró: –Voy a ocuparme de él con mucho gusto– arrastró la u de mucho, para que esta quedara haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Sanji se quedó, total y completamente en blanco. No podía reaccionar.

Para cuando pudo, ya era tarde; los dos estaban encerrados en uno de los poco cuartos con llave; el de las damas, gimiendo y jadeando. Golpeó y aporreó la puerta, pero de golpe se detuvo, cuando consideró por un segundo lo que podría llegar a ver si acaso decidiera tumbar la puerta para sacarlos de ahí… la sola idea de tener que esperar a que esos dos terminaran, con todo lo que eso implicaba hizo que sintiera que las piernas se le doblaban solas.

Luego las cosas se ponían borrosas… ¡Aquello había sido tan espantoso! ¡Y tan poco esperado! ¿Desde cuando esos dos eran gay? Pero recordaba difusamente, que después de que Nami llegaba y se enteraba, esta procedía a quemar las sabanas de su cama, tras darle a ambos, capitán y espadachín una merecida tunda. Luego, Luffy se le acercaba con una terrible pila de chichones en la cabeza, cortesía de la pelirroja y le daba las gracias: Zoro había disipado todas sus dudas.

¿Significaba eso que ahora él tenía que darle las gracias al marimo?

Con una terrible opresión en el pecho, el cocinero se despertaba empapado en sudor, jadeando, sentado en su cama. Frente a él, Zoro y su capitán dormían abrazados en el sillón.

Agitado se secaba la frente y se preguntaba con angustia. ¿Faltaría mucho para que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad?

* * *

><p>Pobre Sanji, pero fue divertido torturarlo un poco (ahora te entiendo mejor Dita ;)<p>

¿Qué te ha parecido la vaina esta? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Está muy graciosa? ¿No te ha movido ni un mísero pelo? Me gustaría saber ¿me dejas tu opinión?


End file.
